


[fellerror]论如何惩罚不听话的孩子

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: error - Fandom, fell - Fandom, fellerror
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 9





	[fellerror]论如何惩罚不听话的孩子

fell x error向车

百般无聊的error坐在沙发上看着电视剧之下，准备伸手再拿一块巧克力的时候，突然发现一旁只剩下空空如也的巧克力外包装。只好叹一口气，召唤出传送门，将一只手伸入老地方，只凭感觉摸索着巧克力放在哪里。  
突然间，error感觉似乎有一股很强硬的外力拽住他的胳膊向传送门，还没等error反应过来，就已经被整个骨拽到underfell的空间里。  
“终于等到你了，”fell将error反扣在柜台上，用低沉的声音说，“不听话的家伙就要接受惩罚。”便将手缓缓伸入error松弛的大衣内，抚摸着对方的肋骨。  
error恼怒的侧头看向fell，刚想召唤蓝线攻击的时候突然感觉到了胸腔内的空虚，“搞什——唔！”还没等error骂完，error就看见自己的灵魂正在fell的手中，只好将几乎要脱口而出的呻吟声强行咽了下去，双手紧紧的捂着自己的嘴好让自己不发出那么令骨羞耻的声音。  
“嘿，要知道，这里是厨房，”fell张狂的对着眼前已经毫无缚鸡之力的error笑着说，“boss他随时都可能回来，你也不想你这副模样被其他的骨看到吧——”  
“我突然有一个绝妙的点子。”fell一边说着一边向柜台走去，突然用余光瞟到某位不老实的骨想要偷偷攻击他，便用力的捏住早已湿润不堪的灵魂，满意地看着对方因支撑不住而慢慢蹲下的身子。  
“你不是喜欢吃巧克力么，”fell说着，剥开巧克力的包装皮，向error走去，“我来喂你。”  
fell将巧克力伸到error的嘴边，见对方抗拒的神情，似乎是预料之中，也不恼怒，说，“既然上面的嘴不想吃，那就用下面的嘴吃好了。”  
没等error理解出fell这句话的意思，对方就直接将半截巧克力粗暴的塞入他因为灵魂收到刺激而逐渐变幻出的魔法小/穴中，“咿啊——呜—”error断断续续的喘着，看着fell对他比了一个“嘘”的手势，只好被动的再次紧紧捂住自己的嘴。  
fell似乎是还不满足，干脆将巧克力的四分之三没入error的魔法小/穴中，“不…不要…拿…唔，出去…”error求饶着，然而这并没什么用。  
等到error逐渐适应了体内的异物，fell突然开始快速的将巧克力抽动起来，巧克力在逐渐升温的小/穴中开始融化，“呜，别…”  
“怎么样，巧克力还好吃吧？”fell坏心的问着，抽动巧克力的同时又空出一只手揉捏着error的灵魂。双重的刺激下，error的乱码声渐渐加重，过了一会error便进入了死机状态。  
等到error浑浑噩噩的重新恢复意识的时候，正好对上fell的眼睛。“醒了？那我们继续。”fell说着，随意将error小/穴里已经融化大部分的巧克力扣出来，看见还剩下一小部分还完好的巧克力，便重新将它们塞入error的灵魂中，一瞬间，error被刺激的倦缩起身子，发出痛苦的哽咽声。  
“咕呜…哈啊…”随后，这种痛感渐渐被快感所取代。“然而惩罚才刚刚开始。”fell一字一顿地附在error耳旁说着，回应fell的只有error的细小的喘息声。  
fell才不管这些，直接将近乎匍匐于地面上的error抱起来，放在柜台上好让error坐着正面对着自己。将裤子半褪，fell终于释放出了早已挺立的炙热，将性/器对准error的魔法小/穴处，稍微进入了一点。  
似乎是感受到了对方的疼痛，这时fell看似贴心的对error说，“算了，我可以慢慢来，直到你适应为止。”  
听见这话的error来不及大脑分析，只好迷迷糊糊的点点头，努力压抑自己的呻吟，但仍有喘息声从嘴边漏出。  
过了一会，fell真的就如他所说的那样，一点也没动，error也真的放松了下来。  
瞧见这幅情景，fell扯出一个自己招牌的笑容，说，“但是我偏不。”  
说完，便直接整根没入，此时此刻的error被吓的一惊，“咿呀——”的惊呼出声，体内的撕裂感和疼痛感也越来越强烈。  
fell很快就托着error的盆骨，开始了快速的抽/插，“你以前拿走的，呼，那些巧克力，今天是不是，应该用身体全部偿还回来了？”fell问着，腾出一只手来捏住error的灵魂，似乎是觉得哪里还不够，索性将灵魂套在性/器上，一同插入error的体内。  
“咕啊啊——！！”受到这样前所未有的刺激和快感的error再也控制不住自己的叫声，他简直不敢相信这样尖锐的声音居然是从自己嘴里出来的，随着运动的逐渐加快，error不得不用双手环住fell的脖子，来保持自己的平衡。  
“哈…不，呜啊，不行了……”error求饶着，随着一阵抽搐，error因为高/潮而瘫软的躺在柜台上，灵魂还在滴滴答答的流淌着不明液体。  
“这就不行了？”fell惊讶的问着，将性/器从error的灵魂中拔出，看了看墙上挂着的钟表，差不多boss要回来了，于是对error说着，“今晚还长着呢，我们也可以到你的空间去，慢 慢 还。”  
error惊恐地看着fell将他抱起来，fell召唤出传送门，踏入error的空间。  
error此时无比希望这一切只是梦。  
然而身上传来的触觉告诉着他这一切是真的。

END


End file.
